Total Drama Endurance
Chris McLean has finally gotten out of jail and has decided to once again pick up another contractually obligated season of Total Drama, despite numerous threats of going back to jail. Eighteen new contestants must face off against each other in Chris McLean's torture for the grand prize of $1,000,000. Who will have what it takes? by Mr. E Contestants 1. Anthony - "The Heartthrob" 2. Carl - "The Neckbeard Redditor" 3. Charlotte - "The Spoiled Princess" 4. Charmaine - "The Power Player" 5. D'arcy - "The Social Justice Warror" 6. Dawson - "The Creep" 7. Ivory - "The Introverted Bookworm" 8. Jared - "The Alpha-Douche" 9. Lyn - "The Excitable One" 10. Mark - "The Star Athlete" 11. Marshall - "The Master Strategist" 12. Milo - "The Awkward Outsider" 13. Misty - "The Cocky Reporter" 14. Raimundo - "The Wildcard" 15. Sue-Li - "The Assertive Geek" 16. Sunflower - "The Free Spirit" 17. Taylor - "The Mysterious One" 18. Wednesday - "The Emo Chick" Chapters Chapter One: "The Beginning of a Long Summer" Chris McLean is seen in a helicopter, travelling across the vast open desert of the Mexican coastline, Chris jumped out from the airplane as it landed on the rocky shore. He walked towards the camera, smiling a very wide smile, "We are back, baby! That's right, after a five year hiatus, Total Drama is finally back! We've gathered up eighteen more freakshows to throw out onto a beach once again! To win, they'll have to survive the HARSHEST season of Total Drama yet! The stakes are high, the tension is higher! What will these new set of campers do for the million buck? This question and more will be revealed on Total! Drama! Endurance!" Chris turned towards the ocean, noticing a boat sailing in the distance. He turned back to the camera, "Here come the twenty contestants! It's time to meet them!" The scene changed to the boat, sailing across the vast, glimmering ocean. The sun beamed down upon the deck of the boat, and onto the contestants who all were scattered upon the deck. One, a tall blonde with incredibly tan skin and a fully pink outfit, Charlotte, was fanning herself furiously, "Ugh! Why does the sun have to be so... hot?" She said, continuing to fan herself to no avail. ---- Charlotte: Charlotte threw her arms up in the air, angrily. "Ugh! I hate this place! I hate the people, I hate the temperature, I hate this salty air, I shouldn’t even have come here! Really this stupid game means nothing to me, I am just using this to jumpstart my acting career!" ---- A pale, lanky guy sitting beside her rolled his eyes, "You know... that's how the sun works, right?" He chuckled silently to himself. ---- Dawson: Dawson sat in complete silence, awkwardly darting his eyes back and forth. "I am... not really a people person. I mean, I try, but it's hard. People are hard to get, you know? I just hope I'm not kicked off first, to be perfectly honest with you." ---- "Yeah, well, shut up loser!" Charlotte said in a huff, continuing to fan herself and sigh loudly. Dawson sighed and slumped down on the chair he was sitting on. On the other side of the boat, a tall girl with blue hair and a notepad is seen with her ear pressed against a door. Listening intently, she scribbled down some notes on the currently empty notepad. Suddenly the door swung open and caused Misty to fall inward into the doorframe, another girl, a short black girl with short black hair, looked at her in utter bewilderment, "What the hell are you doing, creep?" "I am figuring out... the truth!" The blue haired girl replied, still on the ground. Suddenly she sprung and stuck her hand out, "I am Misty, here to dish the dirt on this crazy summer!" "Um, okay. My name's Charmaine," Charmaine said, awkwardly shaking the reporters hand before she began running away to cover the next big story, leaving Charmaine standing there in utter bemusement. ---- Misty: "Misty Strafe, ace reporter here! I am here to dish the dirt on these contestants. Who is getting into the bitterest feuds? Who is getting into the sauciest showmances? I WILL find the answers! Stay tuned viewers!" Misty smiled. ---- Charmaine: "I have studied this game for quite a while, there are so many pivotal mistakes people make when trying to actually play this game. I am gonna win and nobody is gonna stop me because they’re just gonna make the same mistakes as everyone else!" ---- Meanwhile, two very muscular guys are seen lifting weights, both seeming to have no trouble with even the heaviest ones available, one of them, a taller black guy wearing a football jersey, put down the weights, "Man, what a workout! Surely we're almost there now, right?" The other, a shorter blonde wearing a very similar jersey, put down his weights and shrugged, "Beats me, brah. Say, what's your name, dude?" "The name's Mark, you?" Mark said, picking his weights back up to continue lifting. "Jared," Jared replied, he then turned to look at the other contestants, "Man we look like we can steamroll these losers, what do you think?" ---- Jared: "You know, I’d say I have this game in the bag, but—oh hell who am I kidding, I have this game in the bag! Brains and brawn in one package doesn’t come easily." ---- Mark chuckled, "Yeah, I guess we can." "You guess?" Jared continued, "Dude, I know we can. None of them can take us in a competition." "I don't know, man," Mark said, continuing to lift his weights, "I wouldn't get so cocky personally." Jared looked at Mark, "Is that a threat?" "No! No I was just saying..." Mark quickly responded. "Right..." Jared said, eyeing Mark. Mark then awkwardly began lifting his weights in silence. ---- Mark: Mark began flexing. "Y’know, I could go out there all alpha-douche and kill them all in these comps, but you know what? That’d be so stupid of me, I gotta win the game not a couple of comps." ---- By the pool, a guy with short black hair and no shirt on is seen sunbathing, "Nothing like some time in the sun, eh?" He said to people in the general area. "I know right? I am so excited this cannot be happening SOMEBODY PINCH ME!!!" A very excited girl exclaimed, she was a short Asian girl with short black hair. ---- Lyn: "Oh my gosh I can’t believe I am here!!!" Lyn squealed. "I am so excited to play this game I just can’t wait! I hope they all like me!" ---- "Honestly like you are just so gorgeous and I just have to like tell you because I don't want to let it awkwardly hang there for like weeks before I finally get the guts to tell you!" Lyn excitedly squeaked out before covering her mouth. Anthony laughed, "Thanks, I am used to it. Don't worry about it." ---- Anthony: "I’m used to getting stopped in the streets and asked “Wow! How on Earth did you get so handsome?” and I just reply “I’m just that awesome.” Haha. I’ll have the girls AND the guys falling for me, this is gonna be a cakewalk." ---- Meanwhile, sitting only a ways away, a lanky black girl is reading a book, observing everyone around her. ---- Ivory: "I mean, I guess it’d be cool to win this whole thing for sure but do I really have to talk to some of these people? Sometimes though, my shyness it kind of an advantage, they do say it's better to listen than talk, right?" Ivory laughed, nervously. ---- A bald headed guy walked over to Ivory and sat down next to her, "Gosh, quite the cast of characters, eh?" He smiled awkwardly. Ivory looked at him and tried to smile back, "Yeah, lots of big personalities," She laughed slightly, looking around at the various contestants. "Oh, um, my name is Milo, by the way," Milo hurridly said, "I guess it is good to get that out of the way, you know." "Ah, well it's nice to meet you Milo," Ivory said to him, smiling, "My name is Ivory." "That's a nice name," Milo said, "Well, it was nice meeting you, Ivory!" He then got up and walked off. Ivory looked at him, oddly. ---- Milo: "I mean… I HOPE I can win, but I’m not sure I can really." Milo laughs, nervously. "It seems pretty hard so I guess I’ll give it a good shot I guess…" ---- Suddenly, the general peace was interrupeted by loud screeching coming from the far end of the deck, "What the hell do you mean you're a meninist?!" A short girl with short blue hair exclaimed. "Um, it's called 'Men's Rights Activist', get it right," A large, tall pasty white guy with a neckbeard said condescendingly, "I assume you wouldn't get it... wrapped up in the radfem garbage!" ---- Carl: Carl pushed up his taped up glasses. "I WILL show that us redditors are in fact the superior intellect! These girls probably don’t even know what real endurance is!" ---- D’arcy: "I am gonna show these misogynistic cis-het MORONS what a strong woman is all about! And anyone who tries to tell me otherwise is going down!" ---- "Radfem garbage...?" D'arcy said, with rage in her eyes. "You are quite possibly the dumbest person I have ever met." Carl scoffed loudly, "Yeah well... you're probably a friendzoning jerk!" Carl whined. D'arcy rolled here eyes and walked away from him, cursing under her breath. Meanwhile, two people were sitting by the pool, one, Raimundo, a tall guy with spiky black hair and tanned skin is arguing with the other, Sue-Li, a short Asian girl with her hair up in a bun, "Man you know I got this game sealed up right now, honestly you guys should go home now." "You're kidding right?" Sue-Li stated, pushing her glasses up, "If you put half as much effort into planning as you did into your hair you'd realize there is no logical way you win." "What?" Raimundo sputtered, "I obviously have the skills to pay the bills man, no freakin' way anyone's getting past me." "I sincerely doubt you'll make it past round one, but alright," Sue-Li said matter-of-factly, "Whatever you say." "Yeah that's right, whatever I say," Raimundo said, nodding. Sue-Li looked at him blankly as he smirked. ---- Raimundo: "Honestly I don’t give a crap whether or not these people like me as long as I’m at the end to get that check. Screw ‘em, it’s all about that money. Why would I sign up to make friends when I have plenty of them already?" ---- Sue-Li: "There’s probably gonna be a bunch of lunkheaded idiots in this game, thinking they can just muscle their way to the end, sorry to break it to ya, but it takes actual brains to win the game, and nobody is smarter than me." ---- Under the shade of the captains quarters sat two very pale, depressed people, one a skinny guy, the other an overweight girl. Both sat there with the utmost sadness in their hearts, dead silent. ---- Taylor: "Honestly what’s the point, I’ll probably be first boot anyways… this is just really a complete waste of time, honestly." Taylor sighs loudly. ---- Wednesday: "I really only am here because my parents signed me up for it, they said it’d be good for my “social problems”, God, they just don’t understand me… wanna hear some of my poetry? My life is like a salad"—'*BZZZT*' ---- Suddenly, barreling over the them a girl with long brown hair and a flower crown singing as the wind ran through her hair, the two goths looked at the girl oddly as she pranced by. "Why, hello there!" The free spirit said, raising a peace symbol to the two, who just looked at each other in disgust and back at her. ---- Sunflower: Sunflower throws her arms in the air as the wind blows through her hair. "Isn’t nature simply marvelous? I could not think of a better spot to be in at this very second. I feel at one with Mother Earth." ---- "Um... hello," Wednesday said, obviously put off. She then turned away awkwardly. Sunflower only smiled. "I am so happy to be compete with you all! I have just been making my roundabouts talking to all you lovely people!" Sunflower exclaimed, "I really hope we can be the best of friends in this game!" She smiled a large smile, followed by faint, mocking smiles from Taylor and Wednesday. "Yeah, same," Taylor said, curtly. "If you want, we could read my poetry," Wednesday said, pulling out a small notebook, "I mean... I'm not sure if it's good because nobody has ever wanted to read it but... I hope you like it." "Um, sure!" Sunflower said, trying to keep up her joyful appearance but showing obvious concern for the contents of the notebook. "Ahem," Wednesday cleared her throat, "Um, my life is like a salad, always the appetizer, never the main course. I live like I'm going up the down escalator. My life is a sad empty existence of time and space. Ugh!" Wednesday finished, dramatically. Everyone stared awkwardly, suddenly Sunflower burst into applause, "Bravo! Bravo! Now, I still need to make my way around to others, while I am gone, I am sure your friend would absolutely love to hear your work!" Taylor gave Sunflower a death glare, "Yes... yes... I would," Taylor said, trying to hold by his anger. "Ta ta~!" Sunflower said, prancing away with a pep in her step, and a joy in her heart. Leaving Taylor to seethe as Wednesday began to read her poetry again. Meanwhile, at the very edge of the boat, one teen, a tall lanky teen with light brown skin and hair, was sitting there thinking to himself, smirking every so often, occasionally muttering "This is genius!" under his breath. He surveyed the area and the various contestants as he continued to think. ---- Marshall: "As a super-fan of this game, I have devised a FOOL-PROOF strategy for this stupid little game, all I want is the money, I don’t care about making friends and that garbage. I AM the game!" ---- Suddenly, the boat came to a screeching halt, throwing the contestants every which way across the deck. The irritated contestants eventually managed to exit the boat and congregate on the large mat placed in front of Chris McLean, who was standing there with his hands on his hips while grinning broadly. Chris McLean eyed the 18 contestants, most of which were fidgeting during this uncomfortably long period of silence, finally Chris said, "Welcome to Total Drama Endurance! Are you guys excited?" The cast half-heartedly began cheering, "Good! Follow me everybody!" Chris motioned for the 18 teens go come with him, they then followed him to two stunningly average cabins, "This is where you'll be staying for the entire competition, dudes in one cabin, chicks in the other, understood? No co-ed, I can't afford any lawsuits at this point, seriously." Jared sighed. "Alright campers, because of... production difficulties, we don't have teams for you yet, so we're just setting you guys loose for the day!" Chris announced. The teens all gasped. Some expressions turned to joy while others turned to fear. ---- Charmaine: "No teams? Great! Now I can work my magic on the whole cast at once!" ---- Marshall: "No teams? This wasn't the plan! Curses!" ---- "You all have probably one hour, I don't know yet," Chris said, awkwardly looking off camera. He then walked off in a rush, leaving the campers alone. Later in the girls cabin, all the girls are seen choosing their beds, "Um, I need the CUSHIEST bed here, because I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who has their entire body insured!" Charlotte said, checking each bed thoroughly. "What makes you so special?" Sue-Li said, just throwing her stuff on a bed. "Um, what makes ME so special?" Charlotte scoffed, baffled, "I mean look at me! You are looking at like, the epitome of special!" "No, I'm looking at someone who will crash and burn before twenty-five," Sue-Li said coldly, sitting down on her bunk. Charlotte looked at her with intense rage. ---- Charlotte: "Ugh! How could she SAY that to me?! Does she even know who she's talking to?" ---- Sue-Li: "Charlotte is someone who needs to be taken down approximately fifty pegs, such an over-inflated sense of entitlement is clearly something meant to compensate for her not finding any happiness in her real life. Sad for her I guess." ---- Sunflower then suddenly trotted over, "Girls, girls! Let us not disturb the serenity of our cabin!" She stopped suddenly and closed her eyes, "Do you not feel the magic?" Everyone stopped and stared at her, awkwardly. She then broke the awkward silence, "I suppose not." "Come on guys we are on Total Drama aren't you guys excited?!" Lyn asked, clearly excited. "Well I mean I guess I'm excited..." Ivory stammered. "You guess?" Lyn continued, "You should be excited! This is already so fun being with all you crazy people! AAAAH!!" Ivory looked at her in mild disgust and sat down on her bunk. ---- Ivory: Ivory looked around awkwardly, "Yeah... dealing with crazy is not my forte." ---- Misty is then seen in the corner scribbling all of this down, everyone then heard the manic scribbling on the paper and looked at her. Misty then looked up from her notebook, "What? The world needs the in depth scoop on this season! I am a crusader for truth!" "A crusader for truth?" D'arcy asked, "Put this in your stupid newsletter, a woman WILL win this season, GUARANTEED. We will stomp the cis-male oppression! That's the truth right there!" "Okay!" Misty said excitedly, scribbling down what D'arcy said. "See, someone is happy!" Lyn squealed. Most people in the cabin rolled their eyes. "So uh... does anyone wanna hear my poetry?" Wednesday asked. "No," Most of the people in the room replied. Wednesday sighed. ---- Misty: "These people are making it too easy! I will be a hit in no time!" Misty then continued scribbling down ideas for headlines. ---- Meanwhile, in the guys cabin, the guys are all putting their stuff in various bunks, "Hey guys, I wouldn't unpack if I were you, you're just gonna have to pack back up soon anyways!" Jared said, laughing. Marshall glared at him, "What the heck does that mean, you oversized creton?!" "Who are you calling a creton?" Jared yelled at him, getting right up in his face. "I am surprised you know what creton means," Marshall said, eyeing the jock, "considering you do not seem to have a single brain cell." "I do have a brain cell!" Jared yelled. Marshall laughed condescendingly, "Yes, yes, I am sure you do big boy! Oh well, either way it is I who will be winning this competition and I will be sending you home first." He smirked. "Is that a threat, small fry?" Jared said, towering over the wannabe. "No, it's just what will happen," Marshall laughed, "I am sorry to break it to you, but none of you are smart enough to stop me." "Yeah, well we'll see about that you little punk!" Mark piped up before realized he was yelling. "Freakin' chill bro dang!" Raimundo said from his top bunk. "Whatever, say that to me when I'm counting my millions," Marshall laughed smugly. Jared began fuming as Marshall walked out of the cabin. ---- Jared: "That loser is gonna freakin' pay!" Jared then slammed his fist into his other hand, angrily. ---- Marshall: Marshall laughed loudly, "Yes, yes, it is simply part one of my master plan. Get them all emotional and angry. That way, they are all distracted and will perform badly in challenges. Then is the time to strike. It is all simple psychology." ---- "Well," Milo said, chuckling awkwardly, "that was... an experience." "Yeah... I'd say let's just focus on how hot I am!" Anthony said, beginning to take off his shirt. "Please, don't," Taylor said, rolling his eyes. "What? Have you never met an attractive man before?" Anthony said defensively. Taylor sighed and rolled over on his bunk to face the wall. ---- Anthony: "Man, that Taylor guy needs to lighten up. If he can't appreciate the hunky gorgeousness that is me, I don't know what to say." ---- Carl laughed, "Man, it's like they're on their periods or something, right fellas?" "...Um, not particularly," Milo said. "It's a joke, don't to be like that," Carl replied. Milo sighed and walked off. Meanwhile, outside of the cabin, Dawson and Marshall are standing by the campfire in the middle of camp, "Um, what was that in there?" Dawson said, nervously. "It was the truth," Marshall said, turning around to face a scared Dawson, "None of you will beat me, not them, not the girls, not you. I'd say just give up now, but where's the fun in that? I like having fun with my prey," Marshall laughed. Dawson then walked away from Marshall quickly. ---- Dawson: "Marshall scares me, he's so intense... it's unsettling." ---- Suddenly, a bullhorn sounded, scaring the new residents of the camp, the voice of Chris McLean could once again be heard, "Alright campers, meet me at the elimination site right in the middle of camp in five minutes!" Eventually all of the contestants made their way to the campfire, standing across from Chris, who was holding a crumpled up piece of paper, "Alright campers, I have returned with the team divisions!" "About time," Taylor said. "Now if I can speak for more than five second without getting interrupted, we can actually get to the teams!" Chris exclaimed, annoyed, "Now, when I call your name, stand over on the green mat. Raimundo, Wednesday, Sue-Li, Mark, Jared, and Ivory!" The six of them then moved to the green mat, "The six of you are now, the Leaping Lizards!" A circular emblem with a green lizard is shown. "Do lizards even leap?" Ivory asked. "Beats me," Mark said. "Who cares, bro?" Jared said, "Team Bro for the win!" "Team bro?" Sue-Li asked. ---- Sue-Li: "Team bro? These are really the intellectual power-houses the producers cast? I can tell I will probably lose about 45% of my intellect by the end of this nonsense. Oh what I do in the persuit of money." ---- Jared began to speak before he was suddenly interrupted by Chris, "I'd love to continue this riveting conversation, I really would, but we still have two teams to reveal." Chris then cleared his throat loudly, "Okay, if I call your name, go stand on the purple mat. Taylor, D'arcy, Lyn, Sunflower, Anthony, and Carl!" "I'm on a team with him?!" D'arcy exclaimed loudly. "I'm on a team with her?!" Carl echoed. Chris then began to laugh loudly at the two's misery. ---- Carl: "You must be kidding me! I came here to escape the skeletons! This is ridiculous!" ---- D'arcy: "If this shitlord thinks he is gonna outlast me, he's wrong! I will have him off the island if it's the last thing I do!" ---- "You six are the Pitiful Pandas!" Chris said joyfully as a similar emblem with a purple panda appeared. "Pitiful? I am NOT pitiful," Anthony said. "Yeah, sure, whatever you say compadre," Chris then laughed and looked at the six remaining contestants, who were all very uninterested, "And finally, you six, Dawson, Charlotte, Milo, Charmaine, Misty, and Marshall! You are the Boring Bulls!" "Well I wouldn't like to be considered boring..." Milo said under his breath. "Excellent," Marshall said, "This just simply... excellent." Misty looked at Chris, offended, "Um, excuse me? Misty Strafe, ace reporter is anything BUT boring! I dish the dirt people want to know!" "Look kid, I just made these names up five minutes ago off the top of my head," Chris said flatly, "If I wanted super creative names I probably would've spent time actually caring!" ---- Misty: "Ugh! He will regret the day he called me, Misty Strafe, boring! Mark my words, he will!" ---- Milo: "This team is full of some... big personalities, that's for sure. I am kind of nervous as to what will happen when this trainwreck is put into motion, though." ---- Charmaine': "Honestly this wasn't the team I was wanting... at all. But I guess I have to work with the cards I'm dealt... can I get a redo?" ---- "Now that you are all sorted into your teams, it is worth noting you all will still share cabins sepparated by gender!" Chris announced, "Mostly because we couldn't afford three cabins, and other teasons? They may or may not be revealed! When? I don't know! But for now, enjoy your teams. The first challenge will be tomorrow!" "Tomorrow?" Mark asked. "Um, yes, that is what he said after all," Sue-Li remarked. "So get some rest, or don't, I don't really care," Chris continued, "the show will go on whether or not you are well rested!" Chris then walked off, leaving the campers once again. ---- Charlotte: Charlotte began applying mascara, "Ugh! This team I am stuck on is full of losers! Ugh I cannot WAIT to get away from them!" ---- Sunflower: "I am feeling quite a disturbance in my team. It must be my mission to save these people from utter termoil! Peace and love shall be upon us soon enough!" ---- Raimundo: "Teams? Who freakin' cares honestly, teams don't mean jack as long as you survive 'em, all that matters is that endgame baby. My eye is on the prize!" ---- "Well that's a wrap on the first episode of the most exciting show on television!" Chris announced from the production area, "What will fate, aka me, have in store for the campers for their first challenge of the summer? Find out next time, on Total! Drama! Endurance!" The screen then faded to black. Elimination Table Trivia tba